False Hopes
by Imperfect Being
Summary: BAMDAMMMster weekly challenge "My Own Worst Enemy" Adult language


**This weeks BAMDAMMMster challenge "My Own Worst Enemy"**

 **All mistakes are my own as I write on my phone.**

•I'm just as fucked up as they say

I can't fake the daytime

Found an entrance to escape into the dark

Got false lights for the sun

It's an artificial nocturne

It's an outsider's escape from a broken heart•

Sharon sat outside with her legs curled under her legs drinking hot tea on her balcony enjoy the quietness and the lights the city cast off in the night as she contemplates her relationship with Andy. How she wants to take it slow with Andy. With Jack it was love at first sight and everything moved quickly and few years later she was along taking care of two kids, working at a job were everyone hates her, then Jack would show up charm his way back into heart and bed and then get what he wants and leave her broke and broken hearted.

She knows Andy isn't like Jack but she is, but isn't ready to take the next step with him. Maybe Jack was right and she was the reason he left constantly, maybe she was to difficult to love, that her heart was cold and soon Andy would see that he was wasting his time and would move on when she wouldn't give her mind, body, and soul to him. Jack's hurtful words that one night "who would come here sober?" Hurt her deeply.

I couldn't bare to be the reason for him to relapse and start drinking again once he sees the real her after they made love, she loved to snuggle and to be held would that be to much for him later on. Yes we cuddle on his or her couch but that different there are layers of clothing blocking our most sexual parts.

What if Jack is right and the sight of her naked body disgust Andy and he walks away. He's been with women 20 years younger than me with firmer breasts, flat stomachs, toned arms, legs, and abs. What if all he sees is a shell of a shattered, beaten, worn out, mother, and a cold hearted old woman.

•We hide out in the back

Like shadows in a stranger's dream

Hiding out in the back together

Hiding out in the back forever

I make all that I believe

In dreams

So real

Babe, I have to take the call

Fate, don't fail me now

I'm as far gone as they say

I can't fake the daytime

Found an entrance to escape into the dark•

Sharon was tired of going back and forth over in her mind what Jack said years, then after the divorce was final, and then more a few weeks ago. She bent forward and grab her phone exhaled loudly and dialed his number. Jack picked up his phone after the four ring.

"Hello Sharon, you are up late. What can I do for you?" He asked as he turned down the television.

"Did you mean everything you said to me Jack?" She blurted out.

"You lost me Sharon, when? I've said a lot to you." He sounded annoyed.

"That I'm cold hearted, that no one will love me, and that one day Andy will see the real me and leave too." She said sadly over the phone playing with the hem of her sweater as she looked out on the dark horizon.

Jack exhaled loudly and ran his hand in his hair, guilt claiming his eyes as tears burned to be set free. He was truly sorry for hurting her so much with his actions but mainly with his drunk and hateful words. "Sharon I...I was drunk and I was angry with myself and I'm sorry I put these thoughts into your head. But you are the most compassionate woman I have even know. It kills me everyday up know that we can never be what we use to be and I'm sorry for hurting you over and over again. You are none of those things I've said you are the opposite and if Andy can't see that Sharon I will kick his fucking ass if he hurts you." He said as he stood up pacing back and fourth in his living room his hand balled into a fist. "Did he hurt you Sharon?" Jack asked worriedly.

Sharon smiled for the first time tonight. "No Jack, Andy hadn't hurt me. It's me who is hurting us." She said sadly.

"Okay, but if he does I really will kick his ass. If you don't mind me asking what's the problem Sharon?"

Sharon exhaled loudly was she really going to air her dirty laundry to her ex husband. "We uh Andy and I are taking it slow and I'm scared to take it to the next level. I'm not like the other women he has been with, and your words popping up in the back of my mind that he wouldn't like what he sees."

His hurtful words coming out of her mouth made Jack cry. "I'm

Sorry my hurtful words have scared you to move forward with Andy. Sharon I am so sorry for the hurt and hateful words I've said to you in anger, but I've known Andy for a long time to before he became sober and he's a loyal man and he would never hurt you like I did. Don't be afraid Sharon, I see the way he looks at you and the way you look back at him. Let him in Sharon, please don't let my words be your own worst enemy." He said between crying.

Sharon stated crying too as they both listened to one another cry for a few more minutes, he final told her to go to Andy and let him in and embrace the fact that her heart is ready for the next step and he apologized again for his hateful words and actions towards her over their marriage and lack there of.

Sharon brushed her teeth then washed her face going into closet she took out the dark purple lace lingerie, grabbing her purple jimmy cho heels and her navy blue trench coat. She then applied light makeup and brushed her hair then left her condo she headed towards Andy's bungalow.

Sharon pulled up to his drive, turning off her ignition and exhaled loudly as she put her keys into her purse opening her door and walking up his porch. She knocked on his door and waited for him, she knocked again and exhaled loudly thinking to herself. "What if he sleeping you idiot! It's 12:15am at night!" She turned around her head hung low as walked down his stairs on his porch lost in her thoughts she didn't hear his front door open until she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back.

Sharon gasped and tensed up as she was being pulled back until she saw Andy sleepy browns eyes looking worriedly into her misty greens.

"Sharon are you okay?" As he cupped her face to wipe a tear that ran down her cheek.

She swallowed hard and moved her face into the palm of his hand humming as she closed her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine now Andy."

"Come on let's get inside, it's cold out here." As she opened her eyes and saw that he was wearing a t-shirt and black shorts. She smiled at him as he guided her inside.

When he closed and locked he door he stared at her and notice something different about her. She blushed as she looked over at him while he grinned at her.

"So, uh would you like some coffee or tea Sharon?" As he turned around and headed into the kitchen. Yelling from the kitchen. "Oh you can put your jacket in the closet if you like or on the couch."

Sharon walked into the kitchen with her jacket still on and closed she watched as he was getting the water boiling then she cleared her throat. Making Andy jump as he turned around staring into darkened emerald green eyes as a smirked grew on her lips as she slowly untied her jacket the pulled it apart and let it fall of her shoulders onto his kitchen floor.

Andy eyes tracked down her body clad in dark purple lace and those damn black heels. His smile grew across his face as her growled at her. He quickly turned around and turned off the stove and moved quickly into her arms and kissed her deeply. Making her moan into his mouth as his hands roamed and enjoyed her body covered in lace.

She stuck her tongue into his mouth causing Andy to growl

and lift Sharon into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She laughed as he smiled into the kiss carrying her towards his bedroom. As he stopped in front oh bed, Sharon unwrapped her legs around his waist and placed them on the hardwood floor. Andy cupped her face and stared into her eyes.

"Are...are you sure about this Sharon? I meant what I said, I'll wait for you." As he played with her hair.

She smiled at him as her heart beat faster as his words melted her heart. She cupped his face and pulled him closer to her as his other hand on her hip. "Andy, I'm ready, I'm ready to move to the next step in our relationship. God Andy I love you." As she moved her lips over his.

Their tongues danced as their hands explored each other's body removing all items of clothing as they landed on his bed her legs wrapped around his waist. Both moaning and groaning in ecstasy as they both came together. Andy pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She intertwined her legs around his and laid her head in his chest listening to his heart beat as his hand played with her hair.

He kissed the too of her head and squeezed her. "I love you Sharon, thank you."

She smiled and lifted her head up. "I love you too Andy, thank you for waiting for me."

He moved some hair away from her face and cupped her chin. "Sharon, you are worth waiting for."

She kissed the palm of his hand and moved up and kissed his lips.

"Thank you Andy, for believing in me and not letting me lose myself to my worst enemy."

He looked confused. "What is your worst enemy Sharon?" He asked softly.

She looked down at his hair chest as her fingers played with his hair then looked back into his eyes. "Me Andy, I'm my worst enemy. I was scared to let you in and now I see that he was right to let you in and that you wouldn't hurt me."

"Who's he?"

She looked down at him. "I called Jack and we talked for awhile and he said he was sorry for everything and that I should stop letting myself doubt what we have, I'm sorry Andy."

He pulled her to him and held her face in both of his hands. "Shhhh don't be sorry. Sharon I love you and thank you for letting me in and seeing this side of you. I guess I should thank Jack the next time I see him." As his hand traveled down and up her naked body.

Sharon snort laughed into neck as she kissed him and then on his lips smiled down at him as she hummed laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Andy, thank you for being my friend and being here for me."

"It's my pleasure Sharon." Both laughing as they laid cuddling together.

The End


End file.
